Become the Queen
by devilnightking100
Summary: Haku is a broken girl who wants to simply rest in peace, but her mage family specializes in healing magic, so that isn't easy. Now, she's neck deep in a Holy Grail War with the most selfish Servant she had ever met. Will Haku finally get her wish to rest? Or will she perhaps find a new one? Join her as she begins her journey to Become the Queen. Based on comic dub with same name.
1. The broken girl

_**After watching a comic dub the other day, this idea has been taking form in my head. I will accept OCs, as I'm still working out Masters and a couple Servants, but otherwise enjoy!**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Haku Shigane walked through the halls of her high school, head down and books clenched tightly to her chest. She made it to class without problems today, sitting at her desk and organizing her things. "Well look who it is." she heard a familiar voice sneer.

Haku flinched, looking up to see Lina Abbot standing over her with her two goons. The blonde pretty-girl was grinning maliciously and Haku bit back a sigh. "What do you want, Lina?" she asked quietly.

"Huh? What's that? You'll have to speak up miss quiet freak." Lina taunted. Her friends laughed. "Come on, what did you say? Or maybe you didn't say anything? Damaged as I'm sure your vocal chords are with how many times you cut them."

Again Haku flinched. No, her vocal chords were fine, not for lack of trying. But her family were exceptional healing mages, not that she herself was much good. That had been another reason for her most recent attempt. Her father's disapproving gaze, his complete lack of encouragement, dismissing her as a failure of a mage despite the fact she was still a teen and it took years to figure out how to cast the more complex spells. But she didn't have a chance to say anything back, as the bell rang and the teacher came in. "Guess I'll talk to you later, freak." Lina giggled, leaving for her own desk.

…

School had gotten out, and Haku's spirits were low. Lina had tormented her at almost every chance, and if it weren't for the fact the lunch lady saw what happened, she wouldn't have eaten today. "Hey Haku!" she heard a, thankfully, friendly voice call to her. She turned to see resident exchange student Billy Hargrave approaching. "I'm glad I caught you. You okay today?" he asked.

Haku found herself smiling despite her mood. "I'm alright, Billy. I'm used to Lina now and it doesn't bug me as much." she half-lied,

The brunette boy didn't believe his pink-haired schoolmate, but nodded anyway. "Well, did you want to come watch me at practice? I always do better with you there." he offered.

Haku's smile fell. "Sorry, I have family stuff." she apologized. "But I'm free tomorrow! I'll come watch you then!" she said more brightly.

Billy smiled. "I'd like that." he admitted, turning away, waving over his shoulder as he made for the baseball diamond at the back of the campus. Haku smiled sadly, watching the boy go. He was the only one who treated her like a person, instead of some freak.

_But you are a freak. A dead girl walking._ The familiar voice in her head berated her. _It's only because of your family's magic that you even exist. Why don't you remedy that? You know he won't want you if he finds out._ Again, Haku's spirits sank. She knew the voice was right. No one even believed in magic, and those who did were always made fun of. Billy was such a nice boy, and she knew he was popular. Every girl in school wanted him, including herself, and every guy wanted to be him. If Billy dated Haku, his own reputation would take a nosedive, and she wouldn't do that to him.

Her face set in an eternal frown, she turned to see the car parked in front of the school, with her father waiting in the driver's seat. As she walked toward the vehicle, she didn't notice three red tattoos appear on her hand.

_**And done! I wasn't sure how to do this exactly, but I hope I did a passing job on Haku's depression. Anyway, what did people think? Good? Bad? Not enough? Leave a review and I'll see everyone next time!**_


	2. The selfish Servant

_**Well, here we go.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

The ride home was enveloped in silence. Haku's father didn't ask how her day was, he didn't care. Haku didn't say anything about it, she knew she would be yelled at if she spoke without permission. As they entered their house, Mr. Shigane noticed the red marks on her hand. "What is that?" he demanded, pointing to her hand.

"What is what?" Haku asked meekly, looking at her hand. "How did these get here?" she gasped, looking at the red marks on her hand.

"Do not lie to me, girl!" Shigane snarled.

"I swear, those weren't there when I left school." Haku replied quickly, flinching. If he didn't believe her, he'd beat her again. He'd heal her afterward, if only to avoid suspicion, but it wouldn't keep the phantom pains away. Please, just don't hurt me. She thought, feeling her magic circuits activate.

Shigane raised his hand to strike her, but a bright flash of light stopped him and he was face-to-face with a new pinkette girl. This one wore a smug grin, her white-clad form standing almost as tall as his daughter if she didn't always slump. "I would ask you not to lay a hand on my Master." the girl said haughtily.

"Master?" Shigane asked. But then that meant that this confident girl was.

"Yes, I am Servant Rider." Rider introduced, turning to Haku. "I see I picked an interesting one. My, what incredible magic circuits." she said appraisingly. "Yes, I think you'll do nicely."

"Preposterous! My failure of a daughter as a Master? I am much more fit!" Shigane snapped. He was then faced with an intense aura of authority.

"I would ask you not to badmouth my Master." Rider hissed, brandishing her riding crop. Then her face turned into a sultry smirk. "Though if you want to punish someone, I suppose I could come by your bedroom later?" Both father and daughter gaped at the bold suggestion. Just what kind of Servant had Haku summoned? Apparently the silence was enough for Rider, though as she turned toward the kitchen. "I don't suppose you have anything sweet? I haven't had anything sweet in a while."

…

After a very awkward dinner where Rider had demanded to be given some sort of dish neither of them had heard of and Haku ended up looking up online and they ate some royal irish delicacy. Rider was absolutely thrilled, but neither of the Shigane mages were rather enthused about the dish. After retreating to her room, Haku looked at the pinkette currently bouncing on her bed. "Um...Rider? Could you not do that? You may break my bed." Haku asked meekly.

Rider's look soured, but she landed in a sitting position and didn't bounce beyond that. "Alright, I guess it wouldn't do if my Master couldn't sleep." she acknowledged. "So I imagine you have questions for me?"

"Y-yes." Haku replied.

Rider glared at her Master. "Speak up, Master! How can you expect anyone to take you seriously if you talk like you're the size of a common mouse?" she berated.

"S-Sorry!" Haku replied, this time louder. Rider smiled, apparently satisfied, before falling back onto the bed, her long pink hair fanning out across the mattress. "Oh wow, this is an incredible bed. I must insist on sleeping on it."

"B-but that's my bed." Haku pointed out.

"We can share. You wouldn't be the first woman I've slept with." Rider replied casually, causing Haku to burst out into a full-body blush.

"Just what kind of Servant did I summon?" Haku wondered.

Apparently Rider heard her, as she sat up with a smug grin. "A slutty one, and proud of it." the Servant replied. "Though I am also known to be a rather neat and tidy person. But that's to be expected of a queen such as myself."

"Queen?" Haku wondered, studying the (rather buxom) pinkette on her bed. Rider smirked, nodding. Haku started putting the pieces together. Irish, queen, slutty by her own admission, goddeslike body, as well as that white dress and crown. "You're Queen Medb." the pinkette master guessed.

"Well done!" Rider praised. "Though I think you should keep calling me Rider, at least for now." she added. Such a smart Master I have, being able to figure out my True Name with just a few clues. The Servant thought.

"Yes, that's true." Haku muttered. "From what I know of the Holy Grail War, revealing your True Name is the same as exposing your weakness. And if you're the Rider class Servant, then we may have a problem."

Rider frowned. "And what is that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"N-nothing! It's just Riders aren't exactly known for their combat prowess. Usually a Master would hope for Saber or Lancer. I think we can win between the two of us, but it won't be easy is what I'm trying to say."

"Yes, as a Servant I am rather weak compared to a Saber." Rider acknowledged. "But hey, if it were easy to get the Grail, it wouldn't be nearly as fun." she added. "Which brings me to a question for you, Master. What is your wish for the Grail?"

The answer was easy. "To be able to rest in peace." Haku replied sadly. "What about you?"

Rider looked slightly concerned, but sensed that it wasn't the time to ask so she simply nodded and replied simply, "To make all superb men of past/present/future into my lovers."

Haku found herself rolling her eyes. "Why does that not surprise me?" she asked dryly, causing Rider to laugh.

"I think I'm going to like you, Master." Rider declared.

_**And done! Now for the question I'm both hoping for and dreading to ask. How did I do on Medb? I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried I'd screw up her personality, especially since she is rather important to the story. Well, leave a review and I'll see everyone next time!**_


	3. Queen's Meddling

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Haku yawned behind her hand. Rider had kept her up most of the night, talking, or rather boasting, about how she would lead them to victory. Of course Haku believed her, but she had a suspicion that was the servant's Charisma activating. The pinkette master wondered if her Servant had activated it on purpose or accident. Knowing Rider, even if it were only for a night, both were possible.

"So this is what a modern school looks like? Well I guess it passes for a school for commoners." Rider appraised, sitting in spirit form next to her Master.

"Glad it has your approval, Rider." Haku replied through their link. The sarcasm was evident, but Rider decided to indulge her Master as she had been awake most of the night. "Goodbye, Father." Haku said, stepping out of the car with her bag.

Rider took note of the fact her Master's father didn't reply, speeding off practically as soon as his daughter was out of the car as if he couldn't wait to be away from her. She supposed that aligned with what she had interfered with last night, but it still annoyed the pink-haired queen. Sure she was a little...she believed "loose" was the term used in this era, but if she had a child in life, she wouldn't do something so cruel as to try to get away from them as if they were on fire. Probably.

What Rider noticed next was that instead of her head held high, her stride confident, her Master's eyes were glued to the ground, looking up only enough to make sure she didn't run into anything and her stride seemed hurried, almost as if she were afraid something would catch her if she slowed down. Rider never understood why, but she really hated it when a woman couldn't stride with the confidence, the charisma that she herself had rolling off of every perfect inch of her skin. I'll have to work on that. She thought. Can't have a Master be so submissive.

Then Rider got a dose of part of her Master's confidence problem. "Hey freak. Still alive today?" a blonde girl who reminded Rider a little too much of herself asked, approaching her Master. How dare that girl!

"Master, may I remove this girl's head from her shoulders?" Rider asked, gripping her whip.

"No Rider. We can't have you killing just anyone." Haku replied. Aloud she replied, "Still here. Whether or not I can be called 'alive' is up for debate though."

Lina's eyes flashed and she scowled. "Oh? Looks like the freak got a backbone. Maybe I should remind you what happens to people who talk back to me?" she suggested.

Haku trembled, and Rider couldn't stand to watch anymore. But she was nothing if not clever. Stepping outside the classroom, she materialized in a copy of Haku's school uniform, adjusting for the size difference(holy shit, Haku's bust was bigger than hers!), and stepped into view. "Haku! I've been looking for you!" she called, figuring it was the best approach.

"R-Rider! What are you?" Haku asked before her Servant slung an arm over her shoulder.

"I was gonna ask you if you wanted to head to that little cafe we saw on the way to school? I hear their parfaits are to die for." Rider explained. It was true, and she was curious, but before Haku could reply, Rider turned to the bullies. "What? You got a problem with my friend?"

Lina laughed. "Friend? Why would you want to be friends with a freak like her." Rider held back when she slapped Lina, but not by much as the blonde was knocked to the floor. "You bitch!"

"And proud of it." Rider replied smugly. "Now back off, or would you rather I tell the faculty what you've been up to with Haku here?" she pressed. Lina huffed, retreating with her goons. "By the way, I meant it about that cafe." Rider whispered.

"I have something I promised to do, but after that I'm more than happy to come with you." Haku replied, a little shocked at what had just happened. Rider nodded in satisfaction, heading out of the classroom before converting to spirit form and reentering.

…

Haku sat on the bleachers after school, watching the baseball team go through their warmups. She blushed slightly as she caught sight of Billy. Rider caught on to the blush and looked to where her Master's gaze was fixed. "Well he certainly looks handsome." she commented, wetting her lips. "I wonder if he's the type of guy for a quicky behind the equipment shed?"

"Billy's not that kind of guy!" Haku snapped, taking only a second to realize what Rider was really getting at as said Servant smirked at her.

"Oh? Sounds like you know him pretty well." Rider teased, causing her Master to break into an adorable blush. Then the Eternal Lady shrugged. "Meh, I'll leave him alone for now though. More fun if I steal him from you." she added, dissolving into giggles at Haku's screams of "We're just friends!"

"Hey Haku!" speak of the devil. Haku turned to see Billy waving at her on the other side of the fence. "Glad to see you could come."

"Well I did say I would." Haku replied nervously.

Billy took notice of the other pinkette sitting next to Haku. "Who's this? I don't think I've seen her before."

"I'm Rider." the Servant introduced. "I'm a friend of Haku's. Just moved in recently and you could say she showed me around town."

Billy nodded. "Yeah. Haku's always been great like that." he said, causing Haku to blush slightly. "Hey, you alright Haku? You look a little red."

"I'm fine." Haku squeaked. Rider giggled at the display. She was so obvious. This guy must be dense as a black hole not to notice her Master's affections.

"Hargrave! Get your ass in gear!" the coach shouted.

"I'm up. See you later." Billy waved.

"Hey!" Rider called, seeing an opportunity she couldn't resist. Billy stopped for a second. "We were going to a cafe after this, interested?"

"Rider, what are you doing?" Haku hissed.

Billy smiled. "I'd love to. See you guys after practice!" he called. Rider giggled, Haku blushed furiously, and Billy smiled.

…

Haku was a mess. She couldn't make herself enjoy the small parfait sitting in front of her even as Rider gobbled hers up with a happy grin. "This is absolutely delightful!" Rider declared, sparkling in absolute delight.

"Yeah, it's a great place for a treat." Billy agreed. And therein was Haku's problem. Billy Hargrave, the only guy who actually seemed to care about her, was sitting so close! Rider was at the head of the little table, and she insisted that Billy sit next to Haku.

"Are you not going to eat yours, Haku?" Rider asked, eyeing the dessert.

"No, I'm eating it!" Haku replied quickly, shoveling a spoonful of the tasty treat into her mouth. It tasted heavenly, and before long she was gobbling up the treat like her Servant.

"So Haku, glad to see you have a friend other than me." Billy commented.

Rider shot him a suspicious glare. "And what is that supposed to mean?" she questioned.

Billy, sensing danger, waved his hands frantically in front of him. "I just mean I'm glad she has someone else who's going to be there for her. Especially now, so soon after her last….accident." he explained quickly, pausing on the last word as if...considering carefully his statement.

Haku flinched, her hand tracing the side of her neck. Rider noticed. "Haku, what is he talking about?" the Servant demanded.

"N-nothing. Everything is fine." Haku replied quickly. "Can we… not talk about it here?" she asked through their link.

"When we get home then." Rider bargained. Haku nodded, resigned to her fate. After an awkward silence, Rider turned back to Billy. "So Billy, what got you started on baseball, if you don't mind my asking?"

_**And done! Well, what did people think? Good? Bad? Not enough? Am I screwing up personality? Leave a review and I'll see everyone next time!**_


	4. Hostile Action

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Rider and Haku had left Billy and begun walking home. The two walked in companionable silence, but something brushed against the edges of Rider's senses. "Master, we may be in for a wild night." the Servant warned. Haku nodded, but Rider could see the fear in her eyes. That time Rider was sure she felt some sort of killing intent. And it wasn't aimed at her. "Master, look out!" Rider shrieked, tackling Haku to the ground as…. Something whizzed through the space Haku's head had occupied just a second ago.

Haku cursed under her breath. "Looks like an Archer Servant." she analyzed. "We're screwed out in the open like this. We need to find cover quickly." Rider nodded at her Master's assessment of the situation, pulling her to her feet before dragging her toward an alleyway where the attacker shouldn't be able to see them clearly.

"Master, we can't stay here forever." Rider informed.

"I know that, just give me a minute to think." Haku snapped back, her brain whirling with fight and flight strategies. No, no. That'll definitely get us killed. Maybe? No, really bad idea. No guarantee they won't just kill him if he comes. "Damn it, what the hell do I do?" Haku groaned, gripping her head as she tried to squeeze a good idea. "This would be so much easier if I knew who we were up against!"

Rider risked peeking out from cover and caught sight of the Servant far off on top of a skyscraper. "I think I see the Servant, Master. If I use my Noble Phantasm I can get to them, but it'll be close." she informed. Then came the flash of blue that engaged the spot of red in the distance. "Or we can let that newcomer take on this Archer." she added.

"No, if we can hit them both with your Noble Phantasm, we may eliminate two threats at once." Haku replied. "Get us in the air. Yours can do that, right?"

Rider chuckled. "By a kind of unwritten rule, all Rider mounts can." she replied, summoning her chariot with a whistle. It appeared in a flash of light, and the two pinkettes climbed aboard as they took off into the air. The chariot tore down the street before taking off toward the blue and red blurs fighting above them.

…

"Well, I have no idea who those two are." Haku admitted dryly. One was a black-haired woman in a military outfit, red cloak flowing in the wind while the other was a man with blue hair and a similar body suit, a wicked-looking crimson spear in her hand.

"I don't know the woman, but I know the man for sure." Rider informed, gripping her whip tighter. "The only man to ever reject me." she hissed.

"Cu Chulainn." Haku guessed correctly. Which meant that spear was….shit. "Try to take them both out in one shot. If they survive, you retreat at once." she ordered, hopping out of the chariot. "We can't risk your identity being exposed, so be careful." I advised.

Rider smirked. "As if they could take me down even if they knew of me." she replied confidently, her horses galloping toward the battle. She intended to try to take them out both at once, it posed the least risk to herself, but she also knew that wasn't likely. She was confident in her abilities to defeat Lancer, but the Archer was an unknown that she couldn't risk. So if she could only take out one, ideally it would be Archer. "Let's see just how that plays out." she muttered, hoping what she was about to try wouldn't put too much of a strain on her Master's reserves. "Fergus, My Love." she invoked, the familiar sword appearing in her hands. "Caladbolg!" She called, swinging it in a graceful arc. The anti-army attack enveloped the two Servants, but she sensed she wasn't out of danger.

That fear proved to be true when she heard someone, the woman most likely, call out, "Three Thousand Worlds!" and found herself under heavy fire from…. Muskets? A laugh was heard as both Servants appeared from the dust, injured but alive. "Did you think your pathetic sword could match the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven?" she asked haughtily.

"Oda Nobunaga." Rider heard through her link. "Rider, retreat! You can't handle them both at once!" Haku ordered.

Knowing she was right, Rider laughed in the same haughty tone. "Ohohoho! So you survived my attack did you? In honor of your resilience, I will withdraw for now and allow you two to finish each other off. Ta ta." she said mockingly, converting to spirit form before either could react.

"Damn that woman. Always a pain in my ass." she heard Lancer mutter before she left.

"Master, it seems Cu got a good look at me." Rider informed.

A sigh. "We'll worry about that later. Come pick me up and let's get home." Haku ordered tiredly.

…

"Well that was a disaster." Haku complained, collapsing onto her bed.

"I don't get how those two both managed to survive my A+ Rank Noble Phantasm." Rider complained from her seat.

"Their Masters probably used a command spell to make sure they survived." Haku reasoned, sitting up and opening a drawer on her nightstand. "Damn, that was not fun. And now at least one of our enemies knows your face, if not mine."

"Yes, sorry about that." Rider replied sheepishly as she watched her Master withdraw a walkman. As well as a bloody knife that was dropped, as if it had tried to come out and was dropped. "What is that?" Rider asked sternly, pointing at the bloody instrument.

Haku looked to where she had dropped her knife and gasped. "N-nothing!" she replied quickly, scrambling to grab and hide it.

Rider was faster, grabbing the knife and holding it out of her Master's reach. "I'm not giving you this until you tell me what it's doing here." she said sternly.

"It's nothing, Rider, give it to me." Haku tried to order, but it sounded more like she was begging.

"No, I don't think I will." she replied, throwing the knife out the conveniently opened window.

"Damn it, Rider!" Haku snapped, rushing to the window in a vain attempt to catch it before it reached the ground. "You just had to butt in, didn't you?" she snarled angrily. Rider, taken aback by her quiet Master's change in demeanor, could only do a decent impression of a fish. "I told you to give it to me, but did you listen? No! Of course not!" the Master stomped into her bed and said, "You can sleep on the chair tonight!" as she flicked off the light. Rider just sat in the chair, wondering what she had just stumbled into. She had no idea.

But she knew who would.

_**And done! Oh Medb, what have you done? Anyway, what did you think of her attempt to take out Lancer and Oda? And the bit after? Leave a review with your thoughts, flames will be responded to with Gae Bolg. See everyone next time!**_


	5. Truth Revealed

_**I probably should have said something sooner, but trigger warning for suicide.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

The next day at school, after Rider had fended off Lina and her goons again, the Servant went looking for Billy. She had done something that seriously upset her Master, and she wanted to know what had happened last night. It had taken a while, but she found him talking to some other boys. "I'm sorry boys, but I need to borrow this." Rider said, instinctively switching to her slutty mode.

"Oh, don't let us stop you." one said smugly.

Billy tried explaining that it wasn't like that while Rider pulled him away. "Sorry about that. Force of habit." she apologize quickly. "But something happened last night and since Haku isn't willing to share I was hoping you could explain it to me."

"She didn't try again, did she?" Billy asked in worry.

"Again? What are you talking about?" Rider asked, concerned for her Master.

Billy sighed. "You didn't hear this from me." was the first statement out of his mouth. Rider made a zipping motion across her lips and they boy continued. "Between the pressure her dad puts on her to be his version of 'perfect' and the people around her always making fun of her for her pink hair and blood-red eyes, she got really depressed really quick. It turned bad a few months ago, though. She tried to…" he trailed off.

"Kill herself." Rider finished.

Billy nodded. "It was here at school, but I noticed that she hadn't come back in a while and went to look for her. I found her in a pool of her own blood in the bathroom." Rider gasped. Her Master? Sure she was quiet and that wish of hers was a little off-putting, but for Lina and her bitches as well as her father to push her that far. "After that, I started hanging around her more. To show her someone cared." Billy kept talking. "But it didn't stop her from trying a couple more times. All three times her father's fixed her up. He's a surgeon, I guess, and there isn't even a scar, but everyone found out anyway. They've just pushed her further into her despair."

"She wants it to end." Rider guessed, sighing. "I'm going to have to apologize for prying like I did. Thank you, Billy. Better get back to your friends." she suggested, heading down the hall and turning to spirit form when she turned the corner and lost sight of the boy.

…

"Master?" Rider said hesitantly. "Can we talk?"

"What do you want?" Haku hissed back, storming down the street to get home. "Gonna keep pressing about that knife?"

"No, I shouldn't have pried." Rider replied sadly. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and I know exactly where it landed, so I'll retrieve it when we get home."

"No, don't do that." Haku sighed, slowing her pace. "You're right, you shouldn't have pried. But you were bound to ask questions when you saw what I had during my last incident."

So she did try to kill herself. Rider thought. She slipped into an alley and materialized, falling into step beside her Master. "I was worried when I saw the blood, especially since it was in your room. If it were in the kitchen, I could at least pretend to not know." she admitted. "Such a thing never even occurred to me, so it's shocking when someone else contemplates it."

"Yeah, why would you want to kill yourself? You had men falling all over themselves for your attention, you had the world at your beck and call."

"And there was one man who refused to even glance at me. The one man I couldn't seduce." Rider added. "You have no idea how that made me, the woman who could have any man, feel. Though I imagine you never will if you learn just how badly that stings if you just ask out that Billy boy. He seems to care for you a great deal."

"You're only saying that because you want to steal him from me." Haku half-joked.

"No, I don't need a repeat of Cu." Rider shrugged. She knew she'd have to use that Noble Phantasm to capture the jock's heart. "He does care for you, Haku. I'd even go as far to say he loves you."

"That's impossible." Haku immediately responded. "The hot jock doesn't go for the suicidal healing mage, Rider. Besides, I don't want to drag him through my drama."

Rider almost groaned. So her Master wanted to spare her crush the pain of being brought into the magical world? Even if that pushes him away and makes her want to end her life more and more? How selfless can someone be? Rider would have to fix that.

"Well you may want to start by focusing on the fact you're almost as much of a knockout as me." Rider commented.

"In what way?" Haku asked, half skeptical and half curious.

"For one thing, your rather exotic look. I know you get made fun of for your hair and eye coloring, but on the hair bit, mine is the exact same shade of pink. And guys were and, let's face it, still are falling all over me." Haku rolled her eyes, but had to admit her Servant had a point. Whenever Rider decided to materialize, usually when Haku was under fire from bullies, guys were drooling over her. "And for another thing, your boobs are bigger than mine." Rider pointed out casually.

"Th-they are not!" Haku shrieked, covering said portion of her body.

"Haku, when I materialized with your uniform as the base, I had to shrink the shirt because it was too big around the chest." Rider said dryly, almost enviously. "Seriously, who was your mom to give you that kind of sexy chest?" she teased. Haku's instant sad frown told Rider she had hit a nerve. "Sorry, didn't mean to bring up sad memories."

"Can't call them memories if they're just fantasies." Haku replied sadly. "Mom died giving birth to me. I think that's part of why Dad hates me so much. I killed my mom, why wouldn't he hate me after that?" she asked, tearing up.

Rider didn't know what to do. So she did what she usually did, let her instincts take over. Usually that would entail sex and lots of it, but this time it came out as Rider hugging her Master in an attempt to comfort her.

Haku gasped. When was the last time she had been held like this? Like someone was concerned for her? Was there a last time? Certainly not from her father, who only ever criticized her and treated her like she wasn't worth the air she breathed. Not from Billy, who didn't want to touch her in any way she wasn't comfortable with. And with her Servant, her friend, hugging her to the queen's chest, Haku cried.

And hidden in the shadow of a small building, Archer watched with interest.

_**And done! Well, that went better than I thought it would, but I'm still a little worried something went wrong. What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Not enough? Leave a review with your thoughts and I'll see everyone next time!**_


	6. Archer's Attack

_**Think I'm gonna call it a day with this chapter. Come back to it tomorrow. Or in a couple hours. We'll see how it goes.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

After Haku's small breakdown, the two walked home without any words between them. Just Rider's quiet support and her Master's quiet thanks. The pair of pinkettes barely got to the front door when the pair started feeling as if something was wrong. "Master?" Rider asked.

"Yeah, I sense it." Haku replied, activating her internal radar. "It's Archer again. We should keep moving. Last thing we need is her knowing where we live." Rider nodded her agreement as they passed Haku's house and kept going down the street. They walked for a couple hours before coming to a vacant park. "We know you're there, Archer. Come out and face us." Haku called, turning.

"Now if only you had that confidence outside of a dangerous situation." Rider muttered loud enough for her Master to hear.

Not one, but two laughs were heard. So Archer had come with her Master. Haku's eyes widened as Lina appeared next to Archer. "Guess it makes sense the little freak is in this war. What do you want to wish for? A real life?" the blonde mocked.

Rider couldn't help herself. "Now may I remove her head from her shoulders?" she asked.

"No." Haku replied coldly, trembling not with fear, but with rage. "She's mine." Power surrounded Haku as she felt her magic rise to the surface. But this was different. This wasn't like when she struggled to grasp at the healing arts of her family. This was meant to harm. To kill. "Can you handle Nobunaga?" Haku asked.

Rider smirked. "As if some foolish girl could hope to compare to me." she replied, brandishing her whip.

"Archer, you are to leave the Master to me this time." Lina ordered, reaching into her pocket. "This freak has been my prey for years. It's time I went for the kill."

That seemed to be the last straw as Haku lunged for her tormentor. "Fuck you!" the usually quiet girl shouted, throwing bolts of pure mana at the blonde.

"How about no?" Lina mocked, pulling out a revolver and shooting the bolts out of the air with what looked like mana bullets. "You'll have to do better than that." Lina sang, dodging around the wild left hook that Haku threw.

...

Rider cracked her whip, managing to stop the bullets Archer was firing at her. She knew full well that if those bullets struck something vital, her endurance wasn't high enough to withstand it. That was unacceptable. "Come, Demon King. Let us see if you can truly defeat me." Rider taunted. "Queen Medb the Eternal Lady stands against you."

"Very well, Queen Medb, I shall show you the power of the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven!" The world was bathed in fire, and Rider shifted her outfit to her much less conservative outfit she only pulled out on special occasions. It was just a tad too hot for her dress and she didn't want to soil it with sweat. "I guess we should begin." Archer chuckled, firing her guns again. Rider blocked them as before, jumping out of the way of one of the shots that got passed her guard and cracking her whip against her opponent's hand. Archer flinched slightly at the sting in her hand, but didn't drop her weapon.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Rider muttered, whistling and leaping back into her chariot. "Alright then, guess I'll just stall until Master's business is concluded." she determined as her chariot turned this way and that while Archer tried to shoot her.

…

Outside the Reality Marble, Haku was continuing her relentless barrage. "Aww, is baby getting upset?" Lina taunted, dodging and shooting Haku in the shoulder. "Can't say I blame you. After all, the only one to give you any real comfort is a dead chick. Guess even you can make a friend, but I wonder how long it will last." Haku's barrage intensified. "After all, she'll disappear when you slip up and get her killed. Then where will you be? With no one. It's only a matter of time before Billy figures out you're not worth knowing and leave you. Then we've got your dad. He hates you, doesn't he?"

"Shut UP!" Haku screamed, planting her reinforced fist straight into Lina' flat stomach. The blonde bitch folded around the blow before being sent flying into a tree.

"H-how?" Lina gasped, coughing up a little blood. "You're supposed to be some sort of healer."

"I was always horrible at it, though." Haku replied coldly. "Better at figuring out how to hurt people than help them. You actually helped with that." she added, approaching her opponent slowly. "Can you imagine it? Feeling like I was worse than dirt every day when I woke up to see his hateful glare. Coming to school only to have you torment me day in and day out for no reason I could ever figure out." Haku grabbed her by her throat, lifting the helpless blonde effortlessly. "Why did you do it, Lina? What did I ever do to you?"

Lina chuckled. "Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm a bitch. A bitch who wanted someone I couldn't have. Someone who had their eye on some pink-haired freak."

Haku glared at Lina. She hated the blonde. She hated her so much. But she wasn't a killer. Haku dropped the girl. "Take your Servant and leave. If you ever attack us again, I will kill you."

Lina nodded her consent, holding her hand up. "By my Command Spell. Archer," Lina took a breath and shouted. "Kill the Master of Rider!"

"Wrong choice." a mature voice said, and a dagger appeared in the girl's chest. As Lina fell to the ground, her command spells vanishing, Haku looked to the newcomer. It was a slender woman with rather toned thighs. Her eyes were sharp and teal colored. Her black hair was tied slightly to the side into a long, thin ponytail that reaches her legs, with a few bangs over her forehead, and two longer ones on each side. Her nails appear to be painted in a grayish tone, and her feet wear sandals. Her outfit consisted of a seemingly multi-layered kimono, the most out of layers with wide trimmings with and a floral pattern. A symbol of a lily is drawn over the waist area, underneath the blue and white sash. The sleeves of the Kimono are rather large, resembling a yukata. A piece of string is also tied around her waist.

"Oh shit, you're an Assassin." Haku realized. "Rider, I need you here now." she ordered, wondering if she had enough mana to take on the Assassin, or at least fend her off.

"Indeed, your assessment is correct. As such, you understand I cannot allow you to live either." Assassin stated almost apologetically.

"Chariot My Love!" Rider's chariot galloped between them, causing Assassin to leap back.

When she looked again, both Master and Servant had vanished. "A shame. I would have liked to end it quickly." she sighed.

"Well you're not out of the woods yet, Assassin." Archer declared, stepping out of the shadows battered but alive. "I think I should pay you back for killing my Master." she suggested, pointing her musket at the other woman.

"I'm afraid not. I'm not much of a match for you anyway so I must retreat." Assassin replied, leaping into the trees and activating Presence Concealment.

Archer snarled, falling to the ground. "Damn that Rider." she cursed. "Trampling me with her damned chariot." It had really hurt, and Archer was pretty sure her Spirit Core had been damaged while she was trampled. She also felt her mana reserves fading. She had a few hours tops. Looking to the body of her Master, she supposed she should at least bring the girl home.

And as she placed Lina's body on the front step to her house, Oda Nobunaga faded from the war.

_**And done! Well, that didn't go exactly how I thought it would. Oh well, what did you guys think? Like I said, last chapter for the day, or at least for a good while, so leave a review and I'll see everyone next time!**_


	7. Unknown Enemy

_**Yeah, I just can't stop. Also, I doubt this is going past 10 chapters. So...you've been warned about that.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Rider was watching Haku like a hawk. Seeing someone killed in front of you isn't something something you just get over the first time around unless you were seriously wrong in the head, and while Haku was self-destructive, she wasn't that kind of wrong. And she was right to be worried. Haku hadn't spoken all day, and had a haunted look in her eyes as she went about her day. There was a service in the school gymnasium for Lina, who had turned up dead on her porch steps. Since she hadn't gone through the trouble of taking the blonde home, that meant either Assassin or Archer had been the one to bring her home. The whole time, Haku couldn't meet anyone's eyes. Hell, most of the gym's occupants probably blamed Haku for Lina's death. It was a well known fact the blonde hated the pinkette. And no one knew just what the broken girl was capable of.

As the service concluded, Haku retreated to the girl's bathroom. "Rider, do you think it's my fault?" she asked her Servant.

Rider materialized and shook her head. "Don't be stupid. Assassin killed Lina, not you. Despite everything, despite your hatred, you showed her mercy. You're a better person than me in that regard." Gold eyes met tearful red and Rider pulled her Master into her embrace. "Honestly, how selfless can you be? Choosing mercy? Grieving for an enemy? You're such a kind-hearted girl. How did you summon me?" she wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I'm glad I did." Haku admitted. "You're the best friend I ever had." Rider inhaled sharply at that, but didn't relax her grip as her Master once again cried. Cried for a person who aided in making her life hell.

"Haku, we should get you back to class." Rider suggested, allowing her Master to collect herself and nod. "I'll be here to talk, if you need me." she promised, turning to spirit form.

…

"Hey Haku." Billy greeted nervously. "How's it going today?"

"Not great." Haku admitted. "I just can't believe she's gone."

"I still say the world's better off." Rider huffed, standing in her school uniform disguise. "But then again, I think I hated her more than Haku's even capable of."

"Geez, that's pretty heartless." Billy commented.

"Even if she deserves it?" Rider asked, twisting with a flip of her hair and striding toward the cafeteria, not giving the boy a chance to reply.

"What crawled up her ass?" Billy muttered. Turning to Haku, he smiled. "So, how did you become friends with someone that-" he struggled for the word.

"Heartless? You can say it." Haku replied with a tired chuckle. "Honestly, it just kinda happened. I don't know how." she admitted.

"Well, I just hope you always keep your kind-hearted nature." Billy said, gently brushing his hand over hers. "Come on. Let's get something to eat." he suggested.

Haku nodded, turning to follow her Servant, but her vision swam, and she heard something fall next to her. Focusing on her mana regulation, she managed to get her vision to clear and looked to where she heard the noise. "Billy!" Haku screamed in worry, checking his pulse. There, but something was wrong.

"Master, it seems the school is being drained for mana." Rider informed, appearing in her battle dress. Crouching down, she easily moved Billy to lean against the wall. "Come, we must make haste if we intend to save the people in this building."

Haku nodded, activating her radar before tsking. "No good. Whatever this is, it's some sort of bounded field. It's messing with my radar and I can't pinpoint a source."

"Guess we're going to have to do this the old-fashioned way." Rider replied, opening the window. "I'll check the roof first. You head for the basement and call me if you run into trouble."

"Right!" Haku agreed, running for the stairs while Rider whistled for her chariot.

As the two left, Billy's eyes snapped open, and he stood. "Let's get to work." he muttered.

_**And done! Well, that went rather well, at least as far as I'm concerned. So, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Not enough? Leave a review telling me what you thought and I'll see everyone next time!**_


	8. Search for the Source

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Haku made sure the part of her mind that housed her emotions was effectively shut off and, satisfied, moved toward the basement. The telltale sounds of battle hadn't come from above, so Rider hadn't found anything yet. Haku on the other hand, definitely did. She ran right into a lean man in a blue bodysuit holding a crimson spear. "Lancer!" she gasped, prepared to use a Command Spell to summon Rider.

"Relax, little girl. I ain't here to kill you today. My Master is concerned with the Bounded Field that's consuming the school, so that's my priority. But if an opportunity presents itself to kill you or your Servant…" he trailed off.

"Least you're honest about it." Haku sighed. _"Rider, Lancer is on scene down here. Safe bet whoever is behind this is nearby."_

_"On my way!"_ Rider responded far too cheerfully. Haku rolled her eyes and descended to the basement with Lancer.

"There's a good chance this Servant is a Caster." Lancer informed me.

"By that logic, Rider would be the best choice against them." I noted.

"Yeah, but I don't know who their Master is, and I don't want to work with that pain in the ass even if I-" Lancer noticed Haku's nervous look and groaned. "She's on her way, isn't she?" he asked dryly.

Haku nodded. "I know you've got some bad blood between you, but please try to get along with her until we beat Caster." she begged.

"Not like I got much of a choice." Lancer groaned. "Doesn't mean I'm lookin forward to it."

"Understandable." Haku replied. Her dreams had been mostly filled with Rider's… exploits, but some were about the Lancer beside her, and how angry she was that he rejected her so easily.

They reached the basement, and opened the door to see a woman dressed like a fairy tale witch, with a purple hood covering her face. "Oh, it seems we have interlopers." the woman giggled. "Slay them, my minions!" she ordered. Haku counted twenty dragon tooth golems appearing in the rather cramped space. "By order of Command Spell, Rider come!" Haku snapped, one of her crimson marks vanishing as Rider appeared in her white battle dress, her whip cracking against the nearest golem, sending it scattering across the ground in a pile of bones.

"Master, may I recommend blowing them all away with my Noble Phantasm?" Rider asked.

"I'm still drained from last night, best to save it as a last resort." Haku replied, analyzing the composition of the golems. "Go figure, their weak point is where their spine meets their hip bones." she muttered. "Rider! Take them out as quickly as possible!" she ordered, reinforcing her fists and feet.

"You won't be fighting alone, ladies." Lancer informed, charging with his spear and the battle began. Rider cracked her whip, sending golem after golem into a pile of bones. Haku punched and kicked whatever came after her, healing the scrapes she got from one particularly pesky golem. Lancer waded through his portion of Caster's small security force, a grin on his face.

It was him Caster took note of as she withdrew a jagged shortsword. "You'll do very nicely for my plans." she muttered, raising the blade. A whip snapped around her wrist. "What?"

"No one steals that man but me!" Rider snarled, pulling her whip tight. A Dragon Tooth Golem sliced her across the back, another slapped her in the head, but Rider held on as Haku rushed to her aid, destroying the golems and doing what she could to heal her Servant.

"You won't ever steal me, Medb." Lancer called dryly, activating his Noble Phantasm. "As for you, Caster, this is the end! Gae Bolg!" he shouted, Caster's heart was pierced, and Lancer thrust his spear.

"NO!" she shrieked. "Not when I'm so close...to getting back to him." Caster gasped out as she died, dissolving into light. Haku sighed in relief. They had won.

_**And done! Well, that happened. And anyone care to guess who Caster was talking about? Anyway, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Not enough? Leave a review with your thoughts and I'll see everyone next time!**_


	9. What's left? The end of Haku's War

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

The two Servants and one Master stumbled out of the basement, bloodied and battered, but victorious, "Rider, convert to spirit form if you can." Haku ordered.

"Wish I could, but I'm too injured to focus properly." Rider replied, coughing slightly. "But hey, at least we're one step closer to winning." both girls giggled in glee.

"You know something? I think this is the longest you've gone without trying to jump me." Lancer commented, earning a sultry smirk from the pinkette Servant.

"I just haven't had a good chance, Cu. Mark my words, you'll be mine someday." she replied. The three collapsed against a wall, sure they wouldn't be discovered. "You know something? I think this is the longest I've gone without having something shoved into my holes."

"Why do you have to say things like that in public?" Haku screamed, causing the Servants to laugh.

"You know something, Master? I think I like this version of you." Rider noted. That earned a confused look from Haku. "Oh come on. Had this been a few days ago, you would have just shrunk away, probably overly berated yourself for even saying something when no one was talking to you." Rider pointed out, and Haku shrunk in embarrassment, since she was right.

"Well, it's only because I trust you." Haku admitted.

Rider smiled. "And that's another thing. Who else has the honor of your trust?" her smile turned to a smirk. "Well, besides that hunky jock that I wouldn't mind jumping if you don't make a move soon."

"I already told you, Billy isn't that kind of guy!" Haku screamed again, a huge blush overtaking her face. Her eyes widened in shock. "Billy! I have to go see if he's okay!" she gasped, standing.

She staggered, and Rider was on her feet to help her steady herself. "Hey hey, easy does-gack!" Rider gasped, coughing blood as she looked down, where a red spear was sticking out of her chest. "D-damn, got careless." she berated herself.

"Ri...der?" Haku asked in disbelief. "Rider! Rider! What do I do? What do I do?" she panicked, trying to force what magic she had left into her healing arts to save her Servant.

"What are you scared for?" Rider asked dryly. "Didn't you say this before, when I listened to your wish? 'Please, let me rest in peace.' But that was a lie." Rider's voice became stern. "I hate such trivial lies. You are here." Rider's stern look turned soft. "Before your enemies I knew not of, you despaired, you suffered, you cried!" Rider grinned next, but Haku's head fell in defeat. "But in spite of it, you cried because you yearned for the light." Rider removed her crown, placing it on her Master's head. "You. Are. Next!" she declared. "Become the Queen. Live the selfish life you deserve, my Master." she ordered.

Haku cried as Rider began to fade. "And Lancer," she added, turning to look at her killer. "You'd better win, or I'll never let you hear the end of it." Lancer grinned, nodding. That was the last thing she saw as Queen Medb vanished from this world. Lancer vanished soon after, probably converting to spirit form, and Haku collapsed to her knees, pulling the crown from her head and holding it close to her chest. And she cried.

…

"Are you sure that was smart?" Lancer asked his Master.

"It's better this way. She's out of the crossfire, and we'll look out for her." the Master replied.

"And if she finds out you were the one who ordered me to kill her friend?" Lancer asked. "She's a smart kid, Master. She'll figure it out."

"Maybe so," the master acknowledged, turning down the hall. "But it'll take her a while. Especially if I'm still asleep against the wall she left me at. Now come on, Lancer. We have work to do." Lancer switched to spirit form and followed his Master.

_**And done! Now anyone who watched the Fate/Grand Order comic dub on youtube with the same name knew Haku was never going to win the war, but at the same time, how often does the series follow an MC who doesn't win the Grail War? Waver doesn't count. Anyway, leave a review and I'll see everyone for the last chapter.**_


	10. Become the Queen

_**Final chapter.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

A year had passed since the Holy Grail War. Haku didn't know who won, and quite frankly she didn't care. She got something more precious than the Grail. She found her self worth. She finally stood up to her father, and though he was angry, she didn't flinch. He had thrown her out of the house, but Billy had been more than willing to let her sleep at his place.

Haku smiled. Billy, the boy who cared about her. She had taken Rider's advice, asking him out before someone else did, and they had been dating for about six months. And though she knew Billy was hiding something from her, she was so happy with him she just never pressed the issue.

And the bullies had stopped. Slowly, they backed off when Haku faced them down confidently, determined to show she would not take any more shit from any of them.

And she knew why she could do it. She touched the small white crown resting on top of her head, where it almost always was, though she didn't wear it to bed or in the shower. Though Rider may not be with her anymore, Haku was still drawing on the Servant's power, remembering the queen's last wish.

Though, Rider's crown didn't keep all the frightening thoughts from getting to her. Haku still had nightmares about the War, even now. She wished she knew who the Assassin was that killed Lian, but she had neither the resources nor the power to find and confront the Servant. Besides, it wasn't that uncommon a practice to target the Masters instead of the Servants.

Haku was shaken out of her thoughts as she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind. She smiled, leaning back into her boyfriend. "Hey." she greeted.

"Hey yourself. You got a little lost in thought there." Billy chuckled, kissing Haku as she turned to smirk at him.

"Just thinking about how different things are." Haku replied honestly, escaping the embrace. "Hey, I was thinking we should go to the cafe after school. What do you think?"

"I have practice after school." Billy reminded her.

Haku groaned. "Come on! Can't you skip one day? For me?" she asked, batting her lashes.

Billy just laughed. "Sorry, hun. The big game's coming up soon and I need all the practice I can get." he replied.

Haku puffed her cheeks. "I swear, you love baseball more than me." she complained, though both knew she didn't mean it. As the two bantered back and forth, Haku found herself smiling. Yes, she was sure she was living out Rider's last wish. She wasn't out of the darkness yet, but she was clawing her way to the light. And she knew, with Billy at her side and Rider's crown on her head, that she could live the selfish life she deserved. As the couple stepped onto the school grounds, Haku held her head high. Yes, she would become the queen. She would live.

And when she saw Rider again, she would be able to tell her that she lived her selfish life, just as the queen wanted of her.

_**And done! Thanks all for hanging with me today as you read my story. Wow, a little surprised I wrote this whole thing in just one day. Guess it really wasn't going to leave me alone until I wrote the whole thing, huh? Anyway, what did people think? Good? Bad? Not enough? Leave a review with your thoughts, and I'll see you all around!**_


End file.
